


亲爱的福特

by Westline_report



Category: Philip Marlowe - Raymond Chandler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westline_report/pseuds/Westline_report
Summary: 概要：交朋友不如买车，但不要老是猛踩刹车* 废话奇多，东拉西扯，含义原创工具人BGM：Sweet Virginia  建议配合食用
Relationships: Terry Lennox/Philip Marlowe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	亲爱的福特

概要：交朋友不如买车，但不要老是猛踩刹车  
* 废话奇多，东拉西扯，含原创工具人   
BGM：Sweet Virginia 建议配合食用

没人愿意和安·赖尔登这种姑娘断交，朋友是必需品，与驾照钱包一样要揣进兜里随时取用。首先，通过她牵线我至少能搭上一个报纸编辑，其次，她那令人尊敬的父亲的名讳在部分同行里能讨得一点好感。就算有伯尼·奥尔兹办公室的直线电话可以骚扰，警局的凳子多坐一分钟总归是硌屁股的，白灯也晃得人眼睛疼。  
我愤愤踢了脚办公柜，把桌上的东西全挪到椅子上堆成小山，掀开玻璃板，取出压在下面潦草地写着一列人名和数字的印刷道林纸，钢笔横着划出两道宽宽的墨线盖住那条号码以及安·赖尔登的名字。物归原位时，卡在成打马尼拉纸信封之间的几颗豆蔻籽因为搬动掉出来了，还有一粒滚到了桌柜下面。我用酒瓶瓶底砸碎一粒豆蔻籽的壳儿，一边咀嚼着，一边思考着是在隔壁的旅馆凑合一晚，或干脆窝在椅子里打盹？比起打车回公寓，搬家倒还划算些。  
朋友就像股份，必要时转手，来日买回也不差，可做空就太不道德了。  
两日前，赖尔登邀请我陪同她去挖掘一桩新闻，需要一个六英尺的壮汉对峙另一个，我们无畏无惧的记者用她那小巧的黑亮低跟鞋踩炸了黄鼠狼尾巴，对方拔腿就跑，我开车紧追。傍晚时分，兰德尔警官面色好像屋里有只苍蝇，却找不到工具把它拍死，僵硬地告诉我不必坐在他面前卖乖，至少不是双手自由全须全尾的模样。停尸房里的肉酱已经把故事讲完，兰德尔歪头从文件夹里面抽出照片半只角，只看一眼就皱着鼻子塞了回去，问我这次要搞什么借口。  
“你应该看看我的车。”我把手肘侧面磨破的大洞和撕裂的小腿裤管展示给他。  
“你最好祈祷下次见面时你我隔着铁栏杆。”  
牢房门口有两个扭送色情书商的风化警察，办公室另一头站着跑腿送文档的巡警，他们都愿意排队在赖尔登面前请求她允许他们中的任何一个送她回家。而我只有两条发软的腿。  
我盯着这辆４２年产的福特，在此之前我考虑过重新漆一遍的，如今拿什么喷涂也没用。令人惊奇的是引擎断断续续咳嗽几声之后发动了，我借着夜色掩护摸上路，前往市郊的废车处理场，一路提心吊胆，生怕它中途咽气，或是半路杀出一只警笛。公路前方交叉口处有个修理厂的广告牌，我兜着口袋底最后一丁点希望驶离路面一百码。修车厂的门虚掩，灯下站着个中年男子，正托着文件夹给纸张打勾，看起来是老板，倒扣在地的润滑油桶上坐着个手背沾满机油的年轻人，专心对付一只三明治，没空抬头。  
“你被拦路打劫了吗？”  
中年人瞟了一眼我头顶。我动手把灰土掸掉，说明情况，他从一张歪斜的临时办公桌上拾起手电随我出门瞧，光线扫过车身，他瞪大眼睛，嘴圆张着，像是忘了自己有下巴。半晌，他关掉电源，无助地问：“你觉得哪里需要修？”  
“右边尾灯和四只轮胎，只有这些不用吧。”我把破洞的那边袖子往身后藏，掏出执照给他看，证明自己的清白。  
将那堆破铜烂铁开到这里在他看来简直是奇迹，他更愿意相信我是用皮带把车拴在裤腰上一路拖过来的。  
这时下雨了，于是我们走回屋檐下。我不忘把杂物箱里的黑麦威士忌揣进口袋。  
好管闲事的修车厂老板坐在办公桌后的转椅里，咂着舌头舔掉杯底最后一滴酒，饶有兴味地听我给下午的故事添油加醋。“重案组的兰德尔，我和那个家伙打过几次交道，他人不坏，就是领带的品味太差。”  
我表示赞同。  
敲打在天窗上的声音似乎停了，老板放下手里肮脏的杯子，朝坐在润滑油桶上昏昏欲睡的修理工喊了声。“走吧，迪克，我们去把这家伙的车拖到后面，把能拆的拆下来。”听上去倒也不像在骂人。  
我将杂物箱清空，脱下外套包住剩余的物件，动作利索，没让那个年轻人看见手枪。他们动手肢解起这个大家伙，从拖出脚垫开始。  
纤维地毯在空中抖了抖，扬起一阵难闻的灰尘，有个闪亮的东西扬起道蓝色弧线啪嗒一声摔在地上，年轻伙计的连体工装裤飞扑上去，没给我机会多看一眼。  
“嘿！”我跳了起来。  
修理厂老板不明所以地望着我。我感觉呼吸奇怪地颤抖，颧骨上方发热，因为知道那亮晶晶的玩意儿是什么。我用打着结的舌头解释，有点上气不接下气，头发下薄薄一层汗，可以从摇摇欲坠的倒车镜那儿瞧见自己的狼狈。  
马洛，你已经是个厚颜无耻的成年人了，放轻松，没人扒在窗沿上朝你的私生活窥探。  
理所当然地，我拿回了那粒青金石袖扣。“天啊，迪克。”修车厂老板挥起抄写板打了年轻人后脑勺一记，带我去仓库后半部分，掀开一张车罩给我看，克莱斯勒公司的银色翅膀在车头伸懒腰，它看起来有十五岁，每小时至多跑70公里，漆倒是很漂亮，老板说这是某个熟客几年前撂在这里修理的，本人再也没回来过。我那堆破烂拆下来的零件折合一下他可以给我个动听的价位。  
我谢绝了，实际上，我没兴趣再听到任何和车有关的事情，我将零件留给老板，表示他送我一程回城里足够。引擎盖皱巴得像张烤过头的意大利面皮瘫在地上，盛满可回收物的杂烩，我在心里跟我的老伙计说了声再见，接下来就回到这个蜷缩在七楼角落里的小套间。我进烟草味的办公室，外套进垃圾桶，两者归宿没甚区别。窗帘抖动着不时放进来一小股来自街道的尘土和汽车尾气的味道，心血来潮就往玻璃上打一巴掌。我在桌前坐下，盯着对面墙上印板没套准的挂历画，看游离的色块边缘，差点以为自己的精神脱离脑袋飘起来了。  
次日，从这张不大包容的椅子里醒来，我浑身都酸痛，脑袋也被吹得发昏，甚至产生了动手打扫办公室的想法，但最终只是选择划掉赖尔登小姐的名字，额头枕在一张羊皮书写衬垫上盯着地毯发呆，等待面包上门跳进盘子。  
我将手伸进口袋想找到另一粒豆蔻籽，却摸到了个更光滑的东西，一只形单影只的青金石袖扣，宝石以外的部分是18Ｋ金，把它留在身边或落在纤维毯里都是错误，前面那个更严重些。  
那时我经常把潜在客户关在接待室外，转而出门和特里喝一杯，我相信他放弃烘热的浴缸和羽绒床垫是为了保持一丝人性，他喝起酒来也非常克制，形象在宫殿的门廊和修道院的柱子之间摇摆，不过无论哪一个，都被虫蛀得太空。  
当特里穿着那身过分体面的衣服出现在我面前，看起来像是良心发现了，刚刚从派对出逃。我们在维克托酒吧很慢地喝着螺丝起子。吧台右边的大块头推来一杯高杯酒。“生日快乐。”他说。  
我顺着他的目光所在看过去，舞台前方的桌边坐着个名声远扬的杂碎，大块头不是来喝一杯的，只是来盯梢，宽檐呢帽盖住了一头红发。  
“红头？”  
诺加德转过脸来，不无惊喜地盯着我，我将高杯酒推到特里面前，上半身稍稍后倾让出视线，介绍他俩认识。  
那个花里胡哨的小阿飞搂着姑娘出去了，红头没时间寒暄，朝我点点头，钻出大门。  
和朋友意外重逢令人高兴，但我没空同时管两个人的闲事。我把夜闯布伦特游艇的经历当童话故事讲了，特里用指尖推了下酒杯，想看它会不会倒。“嗯哼。”他发表感想，听上去还没醉。  
他是半途离开某个聚会的，车留在主人的花园过道上，和赤脚逃跑没什么两样。我载他回那个婚后实际应该被称作特里·波特的人的宅邸，但他不愿意下车。  
“行行好，不然我把你拖出去，叫你在仆人面前出丑。”  
特里脸上挂着一丝自暴自弃的笑容。“再往前开几百码，那里杂草丛生，你可以把我丢进灌木再洒点土。”  
“你事儿真多。”我调转方向，准备把他扔在我的沙发上。  
终于，我将汽车平稳停在死巷尽头，望着那一长串台阶发愁。特里靠在车窗上，如果忘记摇上窗户他可能半途把脑袋丢在路边都不自知。我怀疑两条腿已经从他的身体脱离，剩余的部分要绑上轮椅才能运走。  
我绕到车右侧，门把手近来一直不大灵光，得从里面打开。这下更好了。  
他灌铅的身体碍事地遮住大半车门，我不得拍拍他的脸颊，手绕到他胳膊下面，他突然抽搐一下，紧紧抓住了我的手臂，像是某种从战壕里带出来的求生本能。我猜他更乐意用自己的四肢爬出车外，但他突然捏住我的下巴，完全不认得他亲爱的是谁在哪儿。我一直盯进他眼睛深处，发现他不是在挑衅，是想要另外一种东西。喷在他手腕的香水里鼠尾草味显得特别生涩，檀香木却透露出热烈，叫人脸颊快烧起来。我意识到，有时候饥饿是被突然飘来的食物香气勾起来的，各种奇怪的欲望也是。  
去他的，如果他敢大着舌头说出半句“我没醉”，我就把他吊死在路旁的尤加利树上。  
特里·伦诺克斯轻轻吸了口气，语调舒缓：“过来。”他浆过的外套挺恬得过分生硬，但那头梳得保守整齐的白发已经坍塌散落，显得柔顺多了，我将手指插进他的头发里凑近，我们喝同样的酒，嘴唇间的味道并不陌生。我稍稍侧过头，不想让胡茬剐蹭到他半边脸的疤痕，他毫不在意，手伸进我的外套下面，已经触到了衬衫。我将搭在车外的半条腿收进来，带上车门，动手剥他的上衣，这时他已经将手伸进我的腰带下面，扯着拉链。我心脏紧缩一下，等待他触到什么之后的反应，这是货真价实的原装配件，另一套我可没有。  
他上半身矮下去，慢慢把我的衬衣下摆连同背心从裤腰扯出来，眼神像是早有预谋，白发撞进衬衫下，同样的颜色融在一起。  
车门突然咣咣地响了起来，我打了个激灵，迅速扯过外套盖在特里身上，几乎完全遮住他上半身。车窗又被人敲了几下，我双手抖个不停，窗户摇下来一点又爬回去。特里在我的外套下屏息等待。  
我好不容易把车窗打开一条缝，却发现对方并不是条子，而是山坡下方木屋住的老头，他认得我，没往车内打探太多，或许他以为我身边的是个姑娘。  
“我散步到这儿，看见你车灯没关，是想提醒你的来着。”老头犹犹豫豫挤出这句话，后退离开了。  
我关掉前灯，特里从衣服下爬出来。我垂头盯着黑暗一片的仪表盘，手搭在车钥匙上，不无尴尬地胡扯：“他只是喜欢晚上出门闲逛还有点多管闲事，人并不坏，有次我驶过他屋子从窗户看见他在躲飞来飞去的盘子。”  
沉默保持了一阵，我们谁都没再说话，太晚了，装疯卖傻的时机已经过去，穿好衣服各自打开一边车门不说再见，这就是今晚的尾声了。该死，谁能料到？  
我目送特里离开，找不到合适的话缓和气氛，回到屋里，将脸埋进一池冷水，忽然想到他将手揣进裤袋走下山坡的时候，右手袖口散开着，但任何遗留的痕迹只能增添彼此的难堪，更何况我滑了跤，脑袋在盥洗池一撞，直到次日才从浴室地板上醒来。  
而现在，我把这只贵重的饰品丢进抽屉底层，拿一本黄页盖住，再来几口威士忌，把脑袋里横生的枝节都烧得一干二净才好。  
我刚捞起瓶子，便有人来叨扰。电话闹个不停，把癫痫传染给了桌子，讨嫌程度之大难以忽视，隔壁没日没夜咔哒咔哒敲打字机的人都往墙上用力砸了两记。我往喉咙里倒了颗甘草糖好让声音听上去甜一些，接起话筒。  
“马洛，我帮你物色了辆二手车。”安·赖尔登快活地说道。  
“你像粘在鞋底的口香糖。”  
“和你原来那辆几乎一样，但更好。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“４９型福特。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“是我一个线人急着脱手的，我托朋友查过了，登记信息没问题。”  
“我在听。”  
“你什么时候有时间？”  
“找到新车之前？”  
“我想我明白你总是窝在办公室而不出门认识新朋友的原因了。”  
“你要知道我的裤腰带比平时紧了两个扣，只凭能边说话边喘气就值得嘉奖。”  
“你午饭吃的什么，火药？”  
“车辆信息，请告知？”  
“我对你来说信任储蓄见底了吗！”  
“我只是不想忙着追坏蛋，却在十字路口听见警笛从四方冲出来堵截，连车带人一起拖走。”  
“随你的便。”她毫无感情地报出一连串字母，便挂了电话。  
于是我从压在玻璃下的道林纸上找到了一个车辆信息登记处的朋友，证实了这辆黑色福特的清白。准备给她回话时，玻璃板下那条宽阔的漆黑横线正等待着我。我从抽屉里拿出地区号码簿寻找赖尔登的地址，书页离开抽屉底又露出了青金石袖扣。我该两指捏住这东西，扬手嗖地一声从窗户飞出去，却又不想便宜哪个过路人，而且我不得不承认，在这样冒险拿最后一点储蓄换一辆车的窘迫时候，我仍未想过把它典当。即使某天我能从世界的某个角落找回特里·伦诺克斯也没法让袖扣再凑齐一对。   
车主是个瘦骨嶙峋的女人，红色头发灰绿眼睛，看起来像赖尔登的某个亲戚，保留了不符合医学健康的古老习俗，往掌心吐一口唾沫示意跟我握手成交。她一数完钞票，我就点燃发动机迅速离开，不让脑袋里保存记忆的那块儿追上来，可惜它跑得比我快，提前抵达办公室大楼等着我。  
斯特恩伍德家的大女儿对接待室里任何一把椅子都瞧不上眼，站在阅览桌前忙着挑剔杂志封面，手里拿细支香烟，甚至没空找个烟灰缸。  
这倒是无法预料。  
“懒散到中午才起床，难怪你还待在这个鬼地方。”  
“是是是，我在家布置完圣诞餐桌，爬到树顶上加了星星才赶过来的。”  
“你不大乐意看见我。”  
“最近撞上的老朋友太多，我还以为自己看见了走马灯，命不久矣呢。”  
“你要是说话讨喜点，也许我会为你曾经伸出的援手付一张迟到的支票。”  
“卡门最近好吗？”  
她将香烟换到另一只手上，瞪视着我。“我是来给你介绍生意的，混球。”  
我抬起头环视一周，在天花板上寻找她带来的客户。  
薇薇安·斯特恩伍德嗤之以鼻。“我往你办公室打了电话，无人接听。怎么，不打算给我个地方坐吗？”  
“你要是穿过这面墙，就会抱怨里面的空气比香烟更有害肺部健康了。”尽管如此，我还是掏钥匙开门。  
她眼尖地将手袋扔在一只单人沙发上，那是我去年新添的家具。  
我将烟灰缸端到她面前单手托着，她满意地把烟头赏给空盒，好像我终于做了一件符合她预期的事情。其实我只想赶紧知道新麻烦姓甚名谁，快点吃到晚饭。  
“唔，你知道哈罗德·威尔逊吗？他和我父亲是旧识。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“我说你的优点是像坟墓一样守口如瓶。”  
“前提是客户不要总想着把我变成坟墓。”  
“这是家事，那种除却不漏嘴的家庭成员只有在家里服务二十年以上的管家才知道的私事。动动你的懒骨头，对方不会屈尊光临你的破烂办公室。”  
“谢谢提醒，我这就把它写在速记本上标双下划线。”  
“别耍嘴皮子，不是所有人都待见私家侦探。”  
“你应该说所有人都不大待见私家侦探。没问题，我会穿上最体面的衣服，打一个服务生样的领结，腋下夹着托盘提一桶冰登门拜访，离开之前给老威尔逊的皮鞋打完蜡再走。”  
“你不说话就很可爱了。”  
“我一直都挺可爱的。” 

哈罗德·威尔逊做地产投资，是那种有钱的中规中矩的生意人，和你说第一个字时像从天花板往下俯视，你耐心和他拉锯，等问起委托具体，他就矮到了六点五英尺，发现事情没这么简单之后身高可能还要减半。因为，如果他是自诩的那种硬汉，会拿起手边的胡桃木拐杖朝在外鬼混的儿子膝弯一棍打去，并用尼龙绳索结结实实绑在前厅的柱子上。老威尔逊也许已经猜到了对他儿子唱歌的海妖是谁，而且海妖还不止一位，但海妖的性别嘛......  
于是我开车跟着那个毫无戒备的年轻人跟了十条街，看他溜进两面橱窗之间的一扇弹簧门，他以为知道楼上那间伪装成私人住宅的小小俱乐部的在当地不出百人，其实足足能塞满整条街，其中还包括半打风化警察，搁置着这些口袋，需要时才收收紧。  
老威尔逊可能想过拿拐杖把他儿子的脑袋敲开花，但最终只是雇了个风声紧的侦探尾随，让他别搞出乱子，风化警察逮到这些孩子不止会抽出皮警棍猛击他们的脑袋，还可能往两腿之间一甩，造成永久性损害。这不是塞进精神病院或牢房可以治好的病，本身也不算种病，不过要改变人的想法总是困难的，得先买把锯子和开颅钥匙。  
我跟了他一周，斜对面街角的电影院海报换成了丽塔·海华丝的可爱脸蛋儿，可惜我没时间去看鸳鸯谱，因为我还没找到说服威尔逊父子中任何一个的方法。但我有点厌倦了，打算退还支票等下一份更有意义的事情找上门来。我将车停在路边，看小威尔逊消失在通往二楼的台阶上，此后又是漫长又无聊的几个小时，除非市长突然指责起风化组上报的数字不够漂亮。  
停在我前方的那辆黑色福特的乘客下了车，他大约六英尺，肤色像南美人，他绕到左侧弓身跟驾驶员说着什么，我猜他想要驾驶员等他一会儿，他们差点争吵起来，乘客从钱夹里抽出张钞票朝前递，驾驶员伸手去接，但乘客抽回了钞票，竖起一只手指摆了摆，于是他们继续在争吵中陷得越来越深。现代人花了太多时间在这种无聊的事情里，以致于他们往往把最初的目的忘了。  
我将下巴搁在方向盘上，看那个乘客最终将纸钞扔进窗户，转身穿过马路跳上人行道，推门走进一家铺子。  
而我前方的那个阴险的家伙一直密谋等待，趁乘客完全消失在橱窗里，朝马路上啐了口，一拐方向盘溜走。  
他们都这样。  
倒车镜里反射出一股刺眼的灯光，我摇下车窗，后面那辆车斜插进队伍，一只手臂伸出窗外，朝我前方拼命指着。  
我扭头大吼：“你干嘛不直接停去前一个车位？”  
他开始摁喇叭。  
天啊。  
我发动引擎缓缓朝前挪，填补空位，从倒车镜看见那王八蛋心满意足离开。如今的人争取到两米半的胜利就开始跳舞了。  
我摇下另一边的窗户通风，右侧人行道走过一对情人，他们在争论是否该去看电影。人们愿意为任何微不足道的事情争论，而不是做点实在的，我想替那姑娘踢她男朋友屁股一脚，告诉他只花两美元就能快乐度过一个半小时不冤。  
算了，随他们去吧。  
丽塔·海华丝从墙上朝行人无用地递送眼波，只为八十美分。我伸进内侧口袋找烟盒和打火机，不知怎的又摸到了那粒青金石袖扣，它一定是像睡眠小妖精那样趁我不注意偷偷溜进来的。  
从各类闲话故事来看，睡眠小妖精本身无害，但有些偶尔吸取了人太多精力，导致突如其来的头痛，并发晕眩和呼吸困难。我感到来自手指顶端一阵无缘无故的颤抖，它从我手中落进黑暗里去，再次杳无踪迹。  
我弯下腰点燃火机在膝盖之间认真找寻，用不着拆一辆车。它躺在离合器下方，反射着小小的邪恶的蓝色火花，用力捏住宝石擦一擦，从那火焰中心会钻出个什么东西，替人实现一个不切实际的愿望。  
右侧车门被打开了，我猜是那个被撂下的倒霉乘客，他认错倒也有情可原。  
“我说过我五分钟就回来。”他一定是指着手表说的。  
我手中的袖扣再次蹦了出去，这次可能没那么容易找到，我会跳起来一头撞在车顶，醒来记忆全无。粗略从统计学上来看，当时在洛杉矶遇到一个人的概率大约是二百四十万分之一，不过就算身边的座椅上有二百四万分之一个人，带来的惊吓也是微乎其微的，那顶多会是一星点血迹，只消拿出手帕挥一挥，任何证据就无影无踪。  
“唔......”他斟酌着开口，开头的一个音节不像是打招呼的用词，但是人的语气、腔调，这些难以改变。眼神也难以改变，即使我还没看见。  
我将头埋到方向盘下再次点燃火机。“稍安勿躁。”我说。“我在找阿拉丁神灯。”  
车左右摇晃一下，门关上了。我将袖扣包在手心里，抬头看着他脸上的刀疤，如果这样就能让生活中的一切容易些，我也愿意给自己搞两道。  
“大概有五年了吧......”他慢吞吞说道。  
“嗯哼。”我立刻回答。这绝不是敷衍，我只是头疼，过度思考就像透支薪水，你在月头花出了整月的开销，剩下两旬里脑袋只能空灌西北风。我盯着特里陌生的面孔，参与战争的人会死两次，如今他把两次机会都用完了，却获得一个新开始。我们发现要断断续续说完一些话，最好直接拿什么刻意把时间分割开比较容易，我递出一支烟，自己也衔了根，打火机满是伤痕的金属盖喀嗒弹开，如此轻松地摩擦出火星，像某种易燃也容易覆灭的激情。  
衔在他嘴唇之间的那个红色的圆点缓慢凑近，我叼着烟抵上去，关上车窗，烟尘在封闭的盒子里弥漫。他的皮肤经过暴晒褐色更浓，这些浸过染料的深色的东西都是假的，如果灵魂也仅仅是作出伪装，其余一切的洗脱就容易多了。  
我朝左边街道上看了眼，大多铺子已经开始降下防盗门帘。  
“烟灰缸在哪儿？”半晌，特里问道。  
车窗降下一条缝隙，示意路边的水洼随时备用。  
他的视线飘落在四处，我也四处看了看，不过并不是为了同一种目的。我只是想确定附近没有人多管闲事地用目光四处扫射，落在市政不肯拨钱修整的人行道上最好，只要别是我这儿。我使出最后一点勇气，抓住特里脖子后面，飞快地吻了下他的嘴唇，他眼中一开始的惊讶慢慢转变为顺从，我敢肯定他诱哄哈伦·波特的女儿时口舌比现在灵活多了，他右手捏住左手无名指轻轻扭动，但那里并没有戒指可供他旋转打消时间。  
“那个晚上要是没有被打断会怎样？”他问。  
听上去像道无头无尾的题目，充满各种假设，而且缺乏足够的证据支持。我左手用力握着那粒袖扣，硌得手心生疼，其余部分肢体却在发呆。人到了这个年纪，无论做和说什么之前都需要想一会儿。  
“好吧。”特里·伦诺克斯轻轻地说，不敢透露出太多失望，他捡起手边的纸袋，就是他从杂货店带出来的那个，开门跳了出去。我从倒车镜中看见他的背影缓缓在相反的方向中消失。  
天，这颗脑袋只是被冻住了那么几秒啊。  
我拉开杂物箱的门，将手边的零碎丢进去。距离小威尔逊从那间该死的同志俱乐部出来还有好几个小时呢。我双手垂在大腿侧，额头抵在方向盘上，沮丧得像刚刚无缘无故撕掉了所有债券，剩下成堆的雪片再怎么拼凑也一文不值。  
我低头把脑袋往方向盘上砸去。“亲爱的福特，朋友，现在只有你和我啦。”  
有人敲了敲车窗。  
该死的风化警察除了正事之外总是什么都管。  
我朝右挪动身体，抓住摇柄逆时针旋了三下，探出头去，不耐烦地吼道：“我只是在等人！”  
特里·伦诺克斯惊愕地站在那里，但并没有被吓住。“我刚刚落下了个东西。”  
要问具体丢了什么他是答不上来的。  
我打开车门。“我又不瞎，滚进来。”从后视镜那儿我看得出他正犹豫着问我们接下来去哪里，我们之中必须有人利落地解决这个难题。  
“我一个人住。”特里不无把握地说道。  
引擎已经热力十足，轮胎却还是没挪动半米，我紧紧抓握着方向盘，额头在挡风玻璃上撞了撞。  
“看在我刚丢了工作的份儿上，直接告诉我你的地址，你这白痴！”


End file.
